The Next Fourteenth
by The Weirdo In The Corner
Summary: Allen is starting to have weird dreams involving s a man called Neah. Neah seems to know him but why can't he remember him? What will happen when the Black Order stumbles across the wizarding world? They are forced to enroll at Hogwards as students, of course! What will happen? Unexpected turns will unfold, and the story will change! What is really the truth? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter- 1: Meeting Neah

**A/N: Hello there, I was just randomly writing something while trying not to get bored or get writers block with it like I usually do, and I figured out that I didn't, as long as I didn't think about the future in it (exept for the plot); and just wrote. Anyway, this is what came up then... Please enjoy, if not, just read and tell me what you think. Thought that is always appreciated, of course.**

**Anyway, I'm back! After a few months of writers block, and I will TRY to update PRETTY often, 'kay?..**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN -MAN OR HARRY POTTER, WHO WOULD THINK THAT ANYWAY?! THESE DISCAIMERS ARE ANNOYING! WE KNOW!**

**Enjoy~! ^v^:**

'Where am I?' Allen thought as he looked around in the destroyed city he was now standing in. He had absolutely no idea how he got there.

'Is this... a dream?' and then he recollected the past events from earlier that day. He had stayed up late doing paperwork with Link (*interrogated*), and had collapsedout of exhaustion.

'Ohh... right.' He thought.

Suddenly the wind perked up and Allen noticed another precense behind him, he wasn't alone anymore. But before he could turn around, a pair of hands wraped around him. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Helle there... Allen." A husky voice whispered into his ear and he shuddered. He tried to break free, but the man (because he apparently was, if judging by his voice); had a stone-grip, and just wouldn't let go.

"Who are you?" Allen asked.

The figure behind him blinked (thought he couldn't see that); and answered slowly.

"My name is... Neah." Yet another dramatic pause, the stranger seemed to like those.

"That didn't anwer my quest-" But he didn't have the time to finish the sentence, as the world faded back to black, and he woke up.

Allen woke up with a start, thinking about the strange dream that he had had.

"What... was thta?" He asked himself while still only just half awake.

'Great, now I'm beggining to use dramatic pauses as well... fantastic.

... Damn!'

"What ws what, Walker?" Allen, now fully awake, was thown out of his thoughts and looked back at Link who was eyeing him with a strange look.

"Huh?" He asked dumbfundly. The Crow's brows narrowed together, but he kept quiet.

"Nothing, Walker, Nothing. Get ready, you have a mission later this day, remember?" And then it clicked inside Allen's mind.

'Ahh... I must have talked oot loud.'

"Yeah." He replied.

"I'll be ready in five minutes. The Crow nodded and walked out through the door to wait for him outside.

'At least he's giving me that much privacy...' And then he proceeded to dress and make ready. Then he walked out of the room.

Now fully awake (for real this time); he looked at the man waiting for him and said (a bit); politely.

"'Morning, Link." The Crow nodded and followed him like a shadow when he started walking towards the cafeteria.

"Good morning, Walker." Allen averted his gaze as Link started scribbling in the block he always carried around. Probably writing about how he woked up, etcetera, etcetera.

When they reached the cafeteria, Allen reached his hand forward, opening his favorite door in the hole Order and greeted his number one favorite person.

"Good morning, Jerry!"

The cook in question turned his attention towards his equally number one favorite person with a bright smile to mach Allen's.

"Ahh! Good morning, sweetie! What would you like to order today?"

Right, here comes the reason why they are each others favorite persons. It's simple, really. Like much apparently in this fic...

Anyway, the reasons was like this:

Allen's: He loved food, and ate monstrous amounts of it, and on top it off, he ate fast and often.

Jerry's: He loved to cook, and Allen's orders was truly challenging, which he loved as well.

-All in all, Allen's appetite was heavenly to Jerry and Jerry's food was heavenly to Allen. A lovely little cycle, don't you think so? Anywasy, we're getting off topic here...

"Soo... what would you like to order sweetie?" Allen took a deep breath and began rabbling his ridiculusly huge breakfast. All with a huge grin of happiness and sparkling eyes of course.

"I would like 20 panncaces, 30 waffles, both with strawberry- and blueberry jam, 10 eggs, oh and put some bacon on them too, 20 sandwithes, duble of course, with cucumber, marmelade, jam and cheese, 10 toasts with some peanutbutter, 5 bowls with youghurt, 2 bananas, 5 apples, 2 pears, a carrot and 30 orders of mitarashi dango. No, make that 50, I'm not that hungry right now." He finished.

Jerry had a surprised look on his face.

"Are you ok', sweetie? You never eat that little, are you sick?" He eyed Allen with a concerned look. Allen looked a bit surprised as well, but probably for different reasons. He flashed a smile back at Jerry as he answered.

"No, Jerry. I'm fine, it's nothing to worry about." Jerry still looked doubtful, but leaved it at that. (Thought he would still make Allen's food extra healthy and full of nutrients.)

"Ok, then, the food will be ready in just a second." He scribbled down the order in a notebook he used especially for Allen, since he was the only one that would order that much was him. (Not even the other parasitic-typer did, sure, some ate a lot, but not nearly as much as Allen, and that was by the way the reason to why Jerry had been so shocked by his little, thought still tecnically big, order.)

Then he turned to Link and asked, the same.

"And what would you like?" Like met his gaze, but did not return the smile. He just sternly said. (Thought with a little passion.)

" A blueberry-pie, an apple-pie, as well as a chocolate-cake, please." (He was albeit a bit reluctant with the 'please'.) Thought Jerry's smile didn't seem to falter.

"Coming right up."

Link gave an unapproving look in Allen's direction.

"You shouldn't eat so much, it's not healthy, Walker." Allen pouted slightly.

"You know it's not my fault, my Innocence-"

"Yes, your Innocence needs a lot of energy, but that's no reason to eat so unhealthy."

"Says you, who only eats cake!"

Thay both began to fume.

"...Here you go, sweetiw!" Jerry suddenly popped out of nowhere (the kitchen); and gave them their food. With a mountain of food (people really wondered how he was able to carry it all, seriously, what kind of balance did he have?); Allen walked into tha cafeterai with Link following him like that shadow/stalker he truly is. He let his gaze scan the room 'til he spotted Lavi, Kanda and Lenalee at a table in the middle of the room. They started to walk in their direction, Lavi was the first to spot them. He stood up on the chair he was sitting on and waved like crazy, while shouting as loud he could from the bottom of his lungs (observe: lungs, not heart)

"OI! MOYASHI-CHAN! GOOD MORNING! OVER HERE!" *Everyone sweatdrops* He had successfully gained the attention of the hole cafeteria. All eyes were set on Lavi, then they noticed Allen. Murmurs began to erupt around tham.

"Hey, isn't that..."

"Yeah..."

"...Noah."

"Traitor..."

"...Fourteenth..." Thought, Lucky Little Allen was totally oblivious to that. However that was possibe...

When Allen (and Link); reached the table were th others sat he smiled at them and waved his right hand.

"Good morning!" They smiled back (well, exept Kanda of course -_-); Lenalee was first to greet them.

"Good morning, Allen-kun, good morning, Link-san." She said with a smile, thought everyone know that she wasn't pleased with the blond man supervising her friend, her family, a part of her world.

Lavi grinned at him with a mischievous glint in his one visible eye.

"Good morning, Moyashi-chan!"

Kanda just "Che'd" in a Kanda-ish way.

**A/N: So, what do you think so far? I know I'll mess up many thing in the coming chapters, but please bear with it, 'kay? I also apologize for eventual bad spelling, english is not my native language.**

**Be prepared, I WILL make a few strange turns in events in this fic. My dad gave me an interesting idea when we talked about a movie, so I'm going to torture you~!**

**Hopefully, I will update this soon.**

**And just look how LONG it is! I've never written this much in one chapter before (or elsewher either, maybe...? -_-) I'm so proud of myself! And jelous of the lot of you out there that think it's easy!**

**^v^ Anyway, see you in the next eventual chapter!**

**~The Weirdo In The Corner~**

**(I changed my pen-name without telling you, sorry about that)**

**Please review~!**

**Bye~!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Discussion concerning Allen's innocence?

**A/N: Chapter two is here, yeah! Amazing, aren't I? I figured out how to update~! I feel SO smart now! (Note the sarcasm.) Anyway, I feel kinda sad for poor Allen in this chapter, no wait, I don't, because I'm friggin evil. And proud of it. This chapter WILL hold "important" information, so don't ignore it!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN- GET THAT?!**

**...Annoying disclaimer...**

**Enjoy~!:**

"Soo..." Lavi began when they had sat down. Allen (who had already began to inhale his food); looked up between his mountain of plates at Lavi with a questioning look.

"Hm?" He asked. Lavi's grin got wider at this.

"I mean, you two are always so late in the morning, and with two-spots stalking you, one would begin to think that you two are-"

"Lavi Bookman Jr. It would be of your best interest to leave it at that and not finish that sentence." Said Link, with a small glare. (Or stern look, whatever you would like to call it.) Allen just looked comfused.

"Eh?" Whats wrong? What do you mean?" He asked. The others just gave him a look that just speaked 'Are you serious?'. Even Kanda. With a sweat-drop they all thought:

'So inocent.' Lavi looked flabbergasted.

"You... you. No way." He stammered with wide eyes, before going into a fit. He threw his hands up into the air and exclaimed while grabbing his hair in frustation.

"There's no way you can be that innocent! Your fifteen! Maybe sixteen! It's impossibe! You-!" The red-head said, turning to Link, pointing at him like a detective from a mystery-book.

"Yes?" The Crow answered.

"You've been with him 24/7, surely you must've seen him 'done' something?!" Allen still didn't get it, and just fixed Lavi with an innocent, questioning look. A tick began to form over Kanda's eye, and if you looked closely, one began to appear over th Inspectors brow as well. Link then took a deep breath and calmed down. He sighted.

"No, I assure you that he has done no such thing. As far as I know, he hasn't even hit puberty yet..." Lavi's mouth was open, on the verge of hitting the floor.

"N-no... N-no way... Th-that's just-" He was cut off short as Lenalee interrupted him by exclaiming:

"Really, Allen-kun?!" She was sparkling... Why was she sparkling?

"Le-lenalee..." Lavi said with a sweat-drop. If you listened closely, you could hear Kanda mutter under his breath. Something about 'perverts with shota-obsessions.' Whatever that meant...

Lenalee squeeled (O_o WTF?!); and hugged Allen like a plush-toy/little kid.

To make it all the more interesting, Komui needs to enter the room and see that.

So that's what happened.

All of a sudden the doors were frown open and in rushed Komui screaming at the top of his lungs.

"MY DARLING LENALEE! REEVER'S-!" He immediately shut up when he saw them. For lack of better terms, he was shocked. Amazingly, Lenalee hadn't noticed him, she was to busy hugging Allen.

Then he snapped.

"ALLEN WALKER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY PRECIOUS, INNOCENT, DARLING LENALEE! YOU WILL PAY, YOU PERVERTED, DISCUSTING OCTOPUS!" And out of nowhere he brought out his infamous drill, along with some other doomesday-weapons.

"DIE OCTOPUS!" Now finally, Lenalee noticed and yelled at her brother.

"BROTHER! HE ISN'T DOING ANYTHING TO ME! I HUGGED HIM, NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND! BESIDES, HE'S MORE INNOCENT THEN ME! LAVI TOLD US A DIRTY JOKE, BUT HE DIDN'T UNDERSTAND WHILE I DID! AND HE ISN'T PERVERTED OR DISCUSTING! HE HASN'T EVEN HIT PUBERTY YET, LIKE I DID THREE YEARS AGO, SO DON'T CALL HIM AN OCTOPUS!"

Silence.

Komui had frozen, as well as the rest of the people in the cafeteria.

Frozen in shock.

But seriously, can you blame them? I mean, who wouldn't?

All of a sudden, Lavi got a nosebleed and collapsed on the floor, spasming.

"T-too... too much... to much information... Lena..." And then he fainted.

Komui had a comical expression on his face. Then he snapped. Again.

"But that's impossible! He lived with General Cross for three friggin years! It's impossible for him not to be tainted! He can't be innocent! Noone's more innocent then my precious Lenalee! I refuse to believe it! That vile octopus has brain-washed you!" The he brought out a remote-control with a big red, button on. He pressed it, and all of a sudden, a Komurin bursted through a wall, leaving a big hole. Komui started laughing maniacully, entering his 'Mad Scientist Mode.'

"GWAHAHAHAHA! EAT THIS YOU OCTOPUS!KOMURIN ATTACK!" Just as Komurin XXVII was starting to attack Allen, it was destroyed by Lenalee's Dark Boots. She gave it a hard kick on the head.

"NII-SAN!" She said with an angry/stern look in her eyes. Komui seemed to regain his senses and he looked at Lenalee with a slightly glazed look. Then he shook his head and his clear (maybe); sharp look returned. He fixed his glasses. Lenalee sighted and siad.

"Nii-san, Allen-kun hasn't brain-washed me. I mean, how would he do thta? He's not a scientist. And it's true, Allen is innocent, and he hasn't hit puberty yet. It's true, Nii-san!" Then the glint in her eyes returned and she once again squeeled and hugged Allen.

"He's so adorable, don't you think?!" She exclaimed. People wasn't sure if it was a question or not. Komui looked flabbergasted. (Number two.) He even dropped his coffeé-cup.

"Eh?"

And after that they leaved, some finders fainted. And the rest just stood there, frozen in shock from what they had just witnessed and heard.

End of Chapter

**A/N: So, that's the chapter! I know that it's kinda short and doesn't involve much, but it's still impotnant to the story! I think...**

**Anyway, what pairings do you like? Please tell me! Any will do, I just need a little inspiration. Well I have much of that as it is, but more won't do any harm. (Or?)**

**Rewiev please~!**

**~The Weirdo In The Corner~**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Mission Revealed

**A/N: Hello, my precious readers! I'm sorry for not updating yesterday, I was out shopping the whole day and ws terribly EXHAUSTED. So this chapter is a BIT longer then the other ones. But not much... I need to learn to write more on the weekends, GEEZ I write more when I'm in SCHOOL! (WTF?!) Thought that's not on a computer... :'( So I'm warning you now, I'm not going to update just as often when it's not weekend... Ordinary days SUCK! I'm in school the hole friggin day! Depressing... Anyway.**

**Disclaimer: Seriously... Don't own...**

**Enjoy~!**

"So, Allen..." Lavi began (again); as they walked through the Black Orders corridors on the way to their rooms.

"Yes?" Allen answered and let his gaze fall onto the red-headed rabbit.

"Have you really not gone through puberty?" He seemed genuinly curious about it. (Wich he was.) Allen just blinked and tilted his head to the side and said.

"Yeah, thought I don't really get what it is..." he trailed off. Now Lavi's jaw was seriously on the floor. Bewildered.

"You... y-you c-can't possibly be s-serious...!" He had lived with General Cross for three hole years for God's sake! It shouldn't be possible for him to be this innocent! He was fifteen, maybe sixteen, even! God, what is wrong with this world?!

"Che. The Moyashi really is a kid." Kanda said.

"What was that, BaKanda?!" Allen snapped.

"I'm not a kid! Or is that to hard for you to understand?"

What'd you say, Baka Moyashi?!" Lavi stepped between them and put his arms up to keep them at a safe distance from each other. ( And himself.)

"Besides, Allen, he's right. You're a kid. There's no denying that." Lavi said as if he was stating the weather.

"Bu-" Allen began, but was cut off by Lavi who put a finger over his mouth and saying calmly, once again with the (now dubbed); 'Weather-Voice.'

"No 'buts', Allen. You're a kid. To make it clear to you, let's state some facts, 'kay?" He paused, looking at Allen, who had given up in trying to argument with the red-head.

"One: You're so innocent. You didn't get my dirty joke and doesn't even know what puberty is.

Two: You hasn't 'done' anything, like, for example, 'exploring' your body, like any normal teenager would. That in itself is really saying somethin.

Three: The way you're acting. No matter how you would try to deny it, you really do act like a kid. And don't you dare try to comment on me about it!

Four: You don't curse. I've never really heard you curse. Sure, a few minor ones in suiting situations , but that doesn't really count, now, does it?

Five: You're naive, no comment on that one, please.

Six: You hasn't shown any interest in woman, or even guys. Sure, kids can fall in love too, but they're not really 'looking' at bodies like teenagers and adults do.

Seven: You're not perverted. Not in the least. And hey, that's actually a big part in growing up. Anyone thinks dirty thoughts from time to time. And I mean anyone, even Lena and Yuu-chan.~" He had to stop there, because both Lenalee and Kanda had attacked him bluntly with annoyed faces. Kanda had punched him in the jaw and Lenalee had kicked him in the gut.

"I mean, even if they wouldn't, people can have wer dreams anyway. It's also a part of being a teenager/adult." Lavi finished off, and Allen scrunched his nose in confusion.

"What's a 'wet dream'?" He asked. The rabbit just blinked his time, before smiling a superior smile and said.

"See? This is what I'm talking about. You don't even know what a wet dream is. I really wonder what Cross did under those years..." Thought the end could barely be heard (Allen didn't hear it); as the Bookman Jr. muttered under his breath.

"Hm?" Allen halfly asked the muttering red-head. The red-head in question (and not the previously mentioned , drunken, womanizing one); snapped cut pf his thoughts and grinned at the short boy, while patting his head.

"Nothing. You shouldn't overwork that little kiddy brain of yours." And before Allen could say anything more than a short 'Hey!', Lavi disappeared into the room he shared with the old Panda. (Which, by the way, sounded incredibly wrong, in more than one way.)

"Hey, Lavi! Open up!" The "kid" yelled while banging on the door, but to no avail.

"Just ignore him, Allen-kun." Lenalee said while patting his shoulder. (Thought she had an inner debate, not to squeel at how cute and innocent he looked when he pouted like that. He sighted and mumbled.

"Fine..." In the meanwhile, when he and Lavi had been having their little 'talk', Kanda had made his escape to his room. Link just stood there wathcing him like a creep, like usual.

The two of them waved to the girl and began to walk towards the training-grounds, seeing as Allen still hadn't made his usual morning-exercise. (Thought at least he had a proper breakfast at least...)

"Bye, Allen-kun! See you later!"

"Yes, Lenalee. Bye!" They waved at each other and parted ways. Allen and Link headed towards the training area, and Lenalee off to make more coffee to the science-department.

The speakers suddenly got loud and Reever's exhausted voice was heard.

"Would exorcist Allen Walker, please come to the Supervisors office. I repeat. Would Allen Walker, please come to the Supervisors office."

"Seems like it's time for your mission, Walker."

"Okey, Link. And it's Allen! Stop being so formal!" Thought the white-haired exorcist was ignored. Again.

"Are you coming, Walker? We shouldn't let the Supervisor wait."

"Sigh. Fine, I'm coming." And so they leaved the training area to go to the Supervisors office. (Komui -_- ...)

-Knock, knock, knock.- Was heared as Allen knocked politely on the door, before opening and stepped in, seeing as the Supervisor was pretty much always asleep. Which he was now, which in turn was easy to find out, because otherwise he would have answered the knock. (Unless he needed to hide another Komurin, which wasn't good either.) And sure enough, the sister-complex was sleeping loudly on the top of his desk, paperwork everywhere.

Allen sighted, he had to wake him up by saying the "magic words". Damn. So he strode down to his Supervisor, with his stalker behind him, and whispered into his ear.

"Lenelee's getting married." Immediately, the mad scientist shot up while waving his hands.

"NOOO! MY DARLING LENALEE! WHYYY?!" He shut up as Allen punched him on the head. Slowly, but surely, he came back to his senses and entered his 'serious' mode. He folded his arms on his desk and looked seriously at the two in front of him that had sat down on the couch.

"People have been disappearing in London. They are said to vanish out of thin air, entered walls that isn't there and so on. I want you to investigate this, seeing as you know your way around there. Details is in your files. Dissmissed." And so he gave them the files and chased them out of the room. He said, before closing the door.

"The train leaves in three hours, be sure not to miss it." And then the door was closed with a loud bang.

-BANG!-

"Sigh..." Was all Allen could muster and leaved to prepare for the mission. While walking down the corridors he looked at the mission-files.

-Location: London

-Exorcist/s send: Allen Walker (and Inspector Howard Link, OBS: not an Exorcist.)

-Info: People has been disappearing and vanishing mysteriously, the local population has claimed that they just suddenly disappear whitout a trace, walk through things that they shouldn't be able to, such as walls, and other such things. Other mysterious sightings has been seen.

Orders: Travel to london and locate possible Innocence &/ eventual Akuma should be destroyed if possible.

Most sightings has happened in XXX part of London.

Time-range: The time this will eventually take is from two days to two weeks, if nothing's been found by then, please contact headquarters. If not back or been heard of withing 1 month, back-up will be sent.

"Hmm... okay then, I guess we should start packing. Eh, Link?" Allen flashed a smile to Link, trying to get a reaction, but to no avail. The blond, braided-haired man was, after all, heartless furniture. Allen sighted invards at this, and sweatdropped when Link just answered with a neatral voice.

"Hes, we shouldn't be late. Let's go, Walker."

*Insert sweatdrop now*

"Hai..."

End of Chapter

**A/N: So what do you think? It's not much, but at least you know now what the mission is about... Thought that kinda make it boring...?**

**Anyway, as I said in the beggining of this chapter, I don't think I will update much until next weekend.**

**Until next chapter.**

**~The Weirdo In The Corner~**

**Bye~!**

**-Please review-**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Fainting

**A/N: Hello there! I'm back! On a wednesday! Amazing! I seriously didn't think that I would update before saturday/sunday, seeing as I'm busy on saturday, hopefully not the hole day, but still... I think this chapter is pretty messed up, but tell me in the reviews, 'kay?**

**...If you review, which I hope you do. Pleeeeaaaasssseeee!**

**Okay, I'm bored of myself, so I'm just gonna let you read now. I'll talk more later...**

**Oh, right. Disclaimer... Damnit.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN -MAN. YOU HAPPY? YOU HAPPY NOW? YOU HAPPY FOR RUINING MY DREAM?!**

**Enjoy~!**

So they began to walk down the hall again, and they come to pass a few windows.

Nothing unusual there, it's very beautiful. You could see very far, the Black order was, after all, very high up. A tall building on a tall mountain. Geez... off track...

Allen looked at his reflection instead, after all, that sight didn't impress him, strange enough. His hair had gotten longer... maybe it's time to cut it again. His eyes wide, round and innocent and his face feminine. Thought he was never going to admit that... (So denial!) -And damn, he was still short! It didn't look like he had grown at all, actually, it had been like that since he was thirteen. It's always been like that for him. (Damnit.) He stays one height for a few years (it affected his face as well, but then again: denial~!); then he has a growh-spurt and catches up with what he has missed. It can be really annoying at times, especially right before the next growth-spurt. He could look up to three hole years younger then he should! He really hoped the next one would come soon so Lavi would stop picking on him... In other words (truthful ones); he was a short, feminine-looking fifteen-years old, thirteen (/fourteen);- years-old-looking teenager. (Kid, how denial is he?...) Who had silver eyes,white hair and a very strange-looking scar. (You know what it looks like, it's the upgraded version.)

Then he saw it.

Behind him, in the mirror, was a shadow, looming, howering over him. It was black with swirls, like some kind of darkness or smoke. Darkness solidified. Two white orbs was it's eyes and it had a smile as wide as a Noah's.

Noah.

No... It couldn't be...?

The Fourteenth...?

That's what he said somthing about in the Ark, right?

Because it was the same, there's no mistaking it. Was it a Noah? And if it was, why did it help them? Why did it help him play -control- the Ark? Why where those symbols there? They shouldn't be! And what did it want with him? (Allen's stalker nr.2# XD)

Then he noticed something.

The shadow. Was. Friggin. Hugging. Him.

'What?!' Allen's eyes was wide as sausers. Why the hell was it hugging him?! Because, sure enough, the shadow-who-was-looming-over-hom had him (his reflection); in a tight embrace. One arm on each side of his neck, and then it struck him.

It was just like the dream.

The shadow was hugging him the exactly same way as the man in his dream had done.

'Oh, dear God. Was all Allen had the time to think before he fainted. (From shock.) Link got wide-eyed and exclaimed.

"Walker!" As he catched the white-haired teen.

'He's unconsious...' So he took the young exorcist and carried him to the infirmary bridal-style.

As Link carried Allen to the infirmary, a scientist rushed into Komui's office with a loud -BANG!- as the doors were frown up. And Komui was (scarily enough); actually doing his work. (Thought he was sure behind in the flow, there were papers there from years back... -_-)

"Reever?" Komui asked confused with a frown. He wasn't working on any Komurin's (yet); and he wasn't sleeping. Heck, he was even going through the mountain of paperwork that was called his office! (For your information, it had gotten bigger, it was kneehigh now. Thought it was all the way up to the waist for Allen.) You couldn't even hide in it anymore! (In the paperwork, which has actually been carried out. Lavi tested it once, it took a week for them to find him, and yes, he was hiding from Bookman, who had tried to make Lavi read a five-thousand-paged book about different kind moth! He rather read about mosqitos...) Thought that was probably a good thing, seeing as Komui had began to use it as a hiding place against the science-department as well as for unfinished (and finished); Komurin's.

"Chief!" Reever exclaimed, panting with his arms resting on his knees.

"Yes?" By now, Komui was utterly lost. His eyebrows were furrowed in confusion and his eyes flackering uncertanly.

"One of the Finders we had placed out in London til Allen came got a lead!" Now, Komui spotted the seriousness of the situation and placed his hands in front of him on his desk, putting away the papers he'd been working on and interwined his fingers.

"Tell me." He said.

End of Chapter

**A/N: So I saw this REALLY sad movie in school today (lesson: english); and i was like totally CRYING MY FUCKING EYES OUT with half of my class. I will tell you this: HOW COULDN'T YOU CRY?! IT WAS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SAD!**

**Back to the topic.**

**I think it's pretty obvious what kind of pairings there will be in this fic., no? At least with Allen... Well, at least you don't know what will HAPPEN. THAT is a surprise.**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**As for your question, PoisonousDemon. No, not only Allen will attend Hogwards. I think most people that have read Harry Potter & D. Gray-man crossovers know which ones I'll send... Or maybe I'll just send some compleatly random people just for fun... I wonder if I'll make an excuse to get rid of Link...?**

**And this fic. will take place in fifth year, because that is my favorite. You will notice in later chapters.**

**I hope.**

**And yes, I know this chapter id friggin short while the A/N are seriously long. I don't really know why, thought... Thought I'll still apolocise for it: I'm terribly sorry, but it will hopefully get better when weekend comes.**

**Right, I almost forgot: Please review~!**

**Til next chapter.**

**Your.**

**~The Weirdo In The Corner~**


End file.
